


Unicorn Turds (part 11)

by jennamacaroni



Series: Unicorn Turds [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennamacaroni/pseuds/jennamacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana Lopez has been crushing on Brittany Pierce since she was a first year.  But Brittany is the most popular girl in school and a star quidditch player, and Santana is practically invisible…  Harry Potter AU Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Turds (part 11)

**Author's Note:**

> welp i finally pulled this story off the high shelf i put it on just over six (!!!) months ago. please go back and catch yourself up. i had to go reread all 10 parts because i forgot what the hell was even happening in this strange little universe. thank you to the one tumblr anon who continues to hope and pray for a long-shot ut update, much love and may all your magical brittana dreams come true.

Santana’s phone illuminates in the middle of dinner.

“How many times do I have to tell you, _mija_? No cell phones at the dinner table!”

“Sorry, _mami_ ,” Santana mumbles as she reaches for the phone. She has it in hand just long enough to read the text from Rachel displayed across the screen, her breath catching slightly and her pulse quickening before sliding the phone under her legs.

_Meet at my place tmw night. 9 pm. We’ll floo from there. xo_

“What are you smiling at?” Santana’s father teases, twirling spaghetti around his fork with amusement as Santana flushes pink.

“Um, nothing, _papi_. Just Rach. I’m going to stay at her place tomorrow night, if that’s okay? She’s been going on and on about some sort of muggle musical marathon. Involving haunted operas and cats? I’m not clear on the details, exactly.”

It’s enough of a distraction that Santana’s parents agree easily and the conversation moves to drama involving Santana’s father’s work at the Ministry of Magic.

Santana tries not to get her hopes up that Brittany will even be at a Gryffindor quidditch party, but can’t help the rush of nervous excitement pulling at her gut at the thought of seeing Brittany again. As soon as she’s excused from the dinner table, she takes the stairs two at a time and flops backwards onto her bed to text Rachel back.

_See you then._

_____

The whole night is already starting off a disaster. Santana’s washed and dried her hair three times because it’s not cooperating, the family cat walked off with her best eyeliner and now every article of clothing she owns feels wrong.

“‘Cedes, I’m freaking out here!” Santana shrieks as Mercedes makes her way into the bedroom, dropping her overnight bag by the door.

“I can tell! If you don’t stop pacing, you’re going to wear a hole right through the floor. Sit down already and take a fucking breath, you don’t even know if she’s going to be there.”

“But what if she _is_? She is so out of my league, I don’t know what I’m even thinking that she’s even remotely interested in me. She’s the coolest girl in school, ‘Cedes, everyone loves her and I’m a no-”

“Stop it right there, missy. You are kind, smart, caring and honestly? Drop-dead beautiful. I’ve known you a long time, Santana Lopez, and yes, you can be shy and completely thick and sometimes you trip over your own feet because you’re too busy looking down than up, but you’re a catch. And apparently I am not the only one who’s noticed,” she teases, wagging her eyebrows. “So enough of this worrying about not being good enough, because you are.”

When Santana doesn’t respond, Mercedes gets right up into her face. “Do you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now let’s get you looking hot as fuck and we’re going to this party and you’re getting your girl.”

_____

Santana tumbles out of the fireplace of Sam Evans’s house and falls flat on her face. Lucky for her, there’s a thick shag carpet to soften the fall, which she thinks was strategically placed at the foot of the ornate carved fireplace for this very reason. Finn pulls her up easily and Rachel hands her the wand that was jarred loose from the back pocket of her jeans and they follow Mercedes through the study and push into the crowd already spilling into the grand foyer of the massive house.

“Cedes, this house is-”

“I _know_ , right? It reminds me of the castle, it’s so huge. Mrs. Evan’s is a direct descendant of Ignatia Wildsmith who invented Floo powder, and let’s just say business is still booming considering no one else has ever been successful with a copycat. My mom still sees patients on the regular at St. Mungos with Faux-Floo-related burns to this day.”

Finn, Rachel, and Santana trail Mercedes like overgrown ducklings as she parts through the mess of Hogwarts students littering the ground floor, passing through a massive kitchen stocked with platters of snacks and finger food, avoiding the mess of sweaty bodies gyrating on the dance floor to the latest Beyoncé track a DJ is spinning, and out onto the back patio that at least is a bit less crowded.

“I just know I’m going to end up in that pool,” Finn mumbles, nodding past the deck and to the biggest pool Santana has ever seen up close. There are already a handful of people bobbing up and down in the water in their underwear, shrieking in between splashes of flirtation.

“There you guys are!” Sam is bare-chested as he sidles up alongside Mercedes, kissing her on the cheek and draping an arm around her shoulders. “Welcome to casa de Sam, where the drinks are flowin’ and the witches are glowin’! Ow!” he yelps, rubbing the spot along his toned abdomen where Mercedes just smacked him. “Drinks?”

_____

It’s been nearly an hour and Santana hasn’t seen any sign of Brittany. Just as she’s throwing back her third shot of firewhiskey, she spots a shock of blonde hair moving through the crowd towards her. Instantly her heartbeat accelerates and palms begin to sweat. _Finally. Deep breaths, you can do this_.

Only the head isn’t quite tall enough, and the blonde not the correct shade, and before Santana has the chance to blink, Quinn is elbowing her way closer and closer through the mess of bodies, a wicked grin on her face and glean in her eye.

“Look who it is,” she sneers, raking in Santana from the heels of her worn-in leather boots to the top of her head and everywhere in between. “Mommy and Daddy finally let you live a little huh, Lopez? As much as I’m surprised to see you here surrounded by depravity, you do clean up damn well if I must say.” She wolf-whistles loudly and winks as she reaches past Santana, purposely brushing into her side, to hand the empty cup to a sandy-haired boy currently manning the keg.

“Hi Quinn. What sort of inappropriate behavior are you getting yourself into tonight? Theft? Vandalism? Relationship meddling? At least there’s plenty of subject matter to keep you entertained at least for one evening.”

“Oooh bringing out the big guns tonight, I like it! Must be those torn up skinny jeans giving you some hipster confidence vibes and you know what? It’s totally working. Want a drink?”

“Sure,” Santana agrees. Because even though half the time she can’t stand Quinn’s behavior and better-than-you and hotter-than-you attitude, they’ve grown up together and some habits die hard.

“So what bring you out, S? This isn’t your usual scene, I don’t see a single person with a book open, is your skin just crawling?”

“No particular reason,” Santana evades, scanning the crowd again quickly just in case.

“You have always been an awful liar, so just spit it out.” Quinn takes a long swig of her beer and freezes after swallowing, the cup still up to her lips before barking out a cackle. “It’s all coming together now,” she grins, standing on her tiptoes to see as far out across the party as she can. “Where is Miss Perfect tonight, anyways? I don’t think I’ve seen her.”

“Neither have I,” Santana relents, sighing and swirling a finger through the foam gathered at the top of her cup.

_____

Another hour passes and Santana finds herself in the middle of the dance floor, numerous neon glowsticks clasped around her wrists and neck and covered in glow-in-the-dark glitter she thinks must be from the Weasley’s shop because no matter how much she tries to rub it off, it only gets brighter. Finally a slower song comes on and when she turns around Finn and Rachel are sucking face again so she mumbles she needs some air and snakes her way through the hall, past the grand staircase and through the massive glass-paned front door.

The summer air is crisp and clear as she pauses on the front stoop, pulling in a few deep breaths and trying to assess her level of drunkenness. Her balance is pretty good and her head still reasonably clear, so no risk so far of a bad hangover for tomorrow, but she should start drinking some water in between the booze just to be safe.

Her thoughts are interrupted by whoops and cheers coming from somewhere along the side of the house, so Santana climbs down the remaining steps and pads into the grass, following the noise.

Twenty or so people are zooming about on broomsticks, throwing a glowing quaffle between them. Drunken quidditch. And of course right in the middle of the latest scrum is Brittany, although her flying is not quite as graceful as normal and she’s still got one arm wrapped up in a sling, so she’s flying the broom with no hands and throwing and catching the ball with her left.

Santana thinks this is so reckless, she walks right out to the middle of the pitch and puts both hands on her hips, scowling up at the mess of drunken fliers until they finally realize they have company. For the second time that night, someone wolf-whistles in her direction.

“Hi!” Brittany yells, her tone surprised but also bursting with excitement. “Want in? Sam has loads of spare brooms in the-”

“Are you _crazy_? You’ve got one arm! And are drinking! On a broomstick! With balls flying about!” Santana sounds like her mother but Brittany’s smile just gets wider.

“I am a little bit crazy, yeah,” she teases as she brings the broomstick down and hovers right at Santana’s eye level. Her smile is so bright and contagious Santana can’t help but smile shyly at her own ridiculousness and look away. Brittany’s practically of age and she’s free to do whatever she wants. But what if-

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” How is it her eyes still sparkle even when it’s nearly pitch black out here?

“Yeah, well. My friend Rachel’s boyfriend is on the Gryffindor team so she dragged me along.”

Brittany eyes her up and down before speaking. ”Well, I’m glad. Need a refill? I’m parched.” Santana nods as Brittany hops down to her feet, tosses the broom to the grass and tucks her free arm around Santana’s elbow, leading her arm-in-arm back into the melee.


End file.
